The invention relates to a windscreen wiper device for a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle.
Windscreen wiper devices typically have a wiper arm or wiper lever wherein a wiper blade is moved over the windscreen of a motor vehicle. The wiper blade is moved between a first turning position and a second turning position. For this purpose the wiper arm is connected to a wiper motor via the drive shaft. The wiper blade easily loses contact with the windscreen particularly on windscreens having severe changes in curvature and in the event of great temperature fluctuations. This can lead to unwiped wiping areas or to the formation of streaks particularly in the case of severely curved windscreens.
Since a wiping process has to be optimized with regard to a number of parameters, such as for example the amount of rain on the windscreen, any snow which may possibly be on the windscreen, the speed of the vehicle and thus the resulting wind pressure on the wiper arm, it may not be easily possible to reliably prevent streaks from forming just by adapting the pressure of the wiper arm on the windscreen. There is therefore a need to substantially improve the windscreen wiper devices.
For this improvement there are a plurality of peripheral conditions which have to be additionally taken into consideration. There is thus a need to ensure or improve the safety during handling and the user friendliness.